


Irresistible

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Silly, honestly it's not really anything at all, just silliness, so much silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor is convinced he can pull something off. The results are not quite what he expects...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! This my response to this week’s time petals drabble prompt ‘freckles’ and ‘brogue. It’s in 3 drabbles and is...quite silly. Also a bit long (again). So....yeah. Hope you like!

“You’re  _full_  of it!

“Am  _not_! You take that back, Rose Tyler!”

Rose stared. “You  _seriously_  think you can talk the Queen of Kirilta into just handin’ over the key to her high security vault by bein’  _charmin’?_?”

“ _Yes_! I’m charm personified, Rose- I’m devilishly dashing! Absolutely alluring! Gregariously gorgeous! I’m practically  _irresistible_ in this body! And just  _look_  at the hair! Look at my freckly freckles!” He waggled his eyebrows. “And I can do a seriously sexy Scottish brogue. She doesn’t stand a chance against my brogue and my freckles.”

“Oh, God,” Rose muttered. This was a first-class disaster in the making. At this rate, she was either going to end up bailing him out of jail, or locked up with him.

Either way, he was a git.

++++++++++

Rose peered into the cell and sighed. “Yeah, that’s him.”

The guard shook his head. “What’s a nice girl like you doing mixed up with a troublemaker like this?”

“OI!”

Ignoring the Doctor’s indignant squawk, she smiled at the guard. “He’s not usually this much trouble. Must’ve forgotten to take his pills- makes him a bit loopy.”

“I don’t need  _pills_!” the Doctor protested. “Superior physiology. I’m fit as a fiddle!  _Fitter_  than a fiddle! Fitter than FIVE fiddles!”

Rose shook her head pityingly. “See?”

The fatherly (orange) alien sighed in understanding, antennae bobbing. “Ah, lass, that’s a terrible shame for one so young. You’re a nice girl for sticking by him.”

“I beg your pardon! I’m not  _mad_! _”_

The guard nodded placatingly as he unlocked the door. “Of course you’re not.” He winked at Rose. “Now you go with your lovely wife have a nice lie down- you’ll feel ever so much better.”

Rose barely suppressed a grin. “Come on then,  _husband_.”

The Doctor stormed past the both of them in a huff.

+++++++++++

 “Alright,  _alright_! You can stop laughing about it now.”

Rose only laughed harder.

“Fine,” the Doctor huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. “Be like that.”

“ _Freckly freckles_ , you said.  _She won’t be able to resist my brogue_ , you said,” Rose gasped, trying to catch her breath.

“Well, if you want to be precise, she  _couldn’t_ resist me. Which is why she gave me her key.”

“The key to her  _room_ , Doctor!” Rose burst into laughter afresh. “You tried to open a high security vault with the key to her  _room_. And you set off the alarm.”

The Doctor scowled.  “It’s not funny, Rose. She said it was the key to her  _secret vault_. How was I supposed to know she was talking about, er, something else?”

Rose only laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to drop me a line on tumblr- I'm at https://countessselena.tumblr.com/.


End file.
